Saaya
"Let's join our strengths as one!" Saaya is the secondary protagonist of Onechanbara Z: Kagura, younger sister of Kagura. Both of them are a dhampirs of the Vampiric Clan. Intelligent and soft-spoken, Saaya's tall frame also harbors immense strength sufficient enough to wield her trusty chainsaw, lovingly named "Jayson". This strength is also displayed in her barehanded grappling as well as the use of a mace. Saaya is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro in Japanese and Shelby Lindley in English. Background She and Kagura were separated when they were little, but with the help of the Bullard Foundation, they were eventually reunited. In the first part of Chapter Z, she and Kagura went to Japan to assassinate Aya and Saki, but found out that Carmilla and Vlad had been deceiving them all along. So, naturally, it didn't take long before Carmilla and Vlad were no more! Compared to Kagura, Saaya is something of a pacifist and always tries to remain calm and level-headed. However, since she loves her sister so deeply and unconditionally, she'll sometimes get swept away by those feelings and let her passions shine forth. Onechanbara Z2: Chaos Just like her older sister (or half-sister, rather), Saaya is a half-breed born of a Baneful Blood woman and a Vampiric man. Her mother and Kagura's are not the same person, but both were Japanese women, and like Kagura, this is the origin of Saaya's distinctly ethnic name. Saaya bears an unconditional love for her sister, and ranks Kagura's safety as her main priority over anything else. Despite this obsessiveness, however, she always remains calm and level-headed. She has endured harsh battles alongside her beloved sister, so her skills as a warrior are considerable. But unlike Kagura, she actually holds some affection toward Aya and Saki. Personality Saaya serves as the foil to Kagura's devil-may-care approach to everything, though her efforts to mediate her sister's volatile antics often end up failing due to her meek nature. She is friendly, caring, empathetic and has an uncanny knack for quickly analyzing a situation and relaying it to her older sister in an easy-to-digest manner. Despite being a certified zombie slayer, Saaya still retains a certain degree of innocence. She is known to be frightened easily as shown in Z: Kagura when asked by Kagura to challenge a monster, she jumps back in fear. Like Kagura however, she also despise Queen Carmilla and stops at nothing to end her reign. Abilities *'Expert Swordswoman:' Unlike the other three samurai she often finds herself working with, Saaya prefers to express her expert swordsmanship by extending it to accommodate the use of her custom-made chainsaw, affectionately nicknamed "Jayson". Despite its considerable weight and form compared to the naturally lithe and maneuverable craftsmanship of a sword, Saaya still operates her specialized chainsaw with just as much skill and grace as her compatriots do with their katanas and tachis. Expertly timing her swings with the pull of the innovated trigger that starts the engine, Saaya is capable of wracking up even more carnage per swing than Saki on her best day. Like her cohorts, Saaya is an adept crafstwoman, knowing enough to create her own personal, very reliable and fully customized gauntlets, even dabbling in enough mechanical engineering to regularly tune and crank out upgrades to Jayson. *'Master Hand-to Hand Combatant:' Like Saki, Saaya is a master in hand-to-hand combat, capable of rivaling the Baneful in sheer strength and precision with minimal effort, though she prefers to lean more on her kicks than Saki does. Despite not being her preferred method of combat and coming in just shy of Saki's own technical skill and strength, Saaya's martial arts skills should not be taken lightly by any means as she is still the cast's second best martial artist, capable of mowing down legions of monsters unarmed without taking so much as a scratch. *'Self-Healing:' Using a supreme command over their own blood, Vampirics like Saaya can bounce back from some of the most traumatic injuries, effectively reversing a portion of the damage done to them by absorbing all blood and matterthat they have lost in the immediate area. *'Weapon Mastery' Like her sister Kagura, Saaya uses not two, but three completely different weapons, all with peak skill. While she prefers the use of her chainsaw, Jayson, Saaya also wields a bludgeoning mace in specific situations which when combined with her many combat bracers, makes for an incredibly varied pool of combat options that are available to her. *'Enhanced Strength:' Like the rest of the Vampirics, Saaya possesses superb superhuman strength, which she primarily puts to use swinging her chainsaw like a baseball bat and killing demons with a single kick. *'Enhanced Speed:' Due to her enhanced conditioning and physiology, Saaya is able to effortlessly move at speeds pushing the boundaries of what a human being is capable of on a regular basis. *'Skilled Acrobat: ' Both Saaya and her sister have been shown to possess such skills in agility and acute awareness of their own bodies that they qualify as superhuman. *'Dare Drive:' After drinking the blood of Saki, the mix of Vampiric and Baneful blood immediately manifests in the ability to transform into more powerful form of herself, granting her a mutated appearance and exponentially increasing her speed, strength and durability. Gallery Zkagurasaaya.jpg Z2chaossaaya.png Saaya.jpg Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Baneful Category:Vampiric